


our time on a meteor

by EdgyCrab



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCrab/pseuds/EdgyCrab
Summary: This is the rewrite of a fanfic I created in 2015 on wattpad. My friend got the glorious idea to rewrite it as an rp, and this is the result, beware that it involves self inserts and shipping them with cannon characters. Also the rating and warnings may not be completely trusted at this time, and are just for precaution. The plot is that me and my friend are taken to meteor where all the homestuck characters are, and chaos ensues, because drama has to happen somehow.





	our time on a meteor

Jodie: Sits on the top bunk of her bed on her laptop, a crappy chromebook from 2015, scrolling through fanfiction on a03.

Morgan: She was sat at home at her computer,

shadowWolf started pestering shadowsEnd

SW: dude check this link out. https://www.sburb.com

Jodie:

SE: Oh fuck, we need to fucking play this.

She says while attempting not to jump on her own walls, but cant help but menuever herself onto the top bunk of her bed.

Morgan:

SW: yeah i saw and knew instantly. dunno how it plays

Jodie: Clicks on the download link to start the transaction.

SE: Who fucking caaaaares, we still so need to play it, heads up, I'm downloading it now.

SW: it's already downloaded on my pc. not sure how we connect to each other

SE: Ok, why don't we just boot up the game before anything else, and see if we can figure it out from the gui or something.

SE: Who knows, maybe they have a built in manual or something, or a tutorial.

SW: i saw it as an ad on cool maths games. tailored ads and all that

SE: Hahaha, fuck yes. Why where you even on there to begin with, do you like playing papa's pizzeria or something?

SE: But it does make sense, since I'm still getting ads for fucking league of legends on youtube.

SE: Whick is both welcomed and annoying.

SW: nooo i was playing papa's doughnutaria

SE: Practically the same thing Morg, then again, I too shamelessly play a bit of papa's freezeria from time to time.

SW: shall we just play this game?

SE: Yeeeeeeeeeeeesh, this is why I fucking love linux compatable gamessssss.

SW: windows is the way forward

SE: I know :(, crap chromebook remember, linux is the only way I can play any decent games at all.

SW: you need upgrade

SE: I know, but my parents wont get me a new one, they say I have to buy one myself, wish I didn't have to worry about monay sometimes, you know.

SW: we all do, my game is running

SE: Yeah mine too.

SE: Why does it say, loading transportalizer?

SE: This is fucking meta right here.

SW: meta gaming, 1 sec i'll message you soon

shadowWolf stopped pestering shadowsEnd

Jodie: Looks at the loading screen from the top of her bed, her own mind wandering from place to place as she remembered those ever so dear to her heart characters from the ever popular story, and how they changed her life.

Morgan: Fiddles with something on her desk.

Jodie: Looks at her laptop monitor confused as the changing spiralgram paused, and started to glow out of her screen and into her room, she needed to cover her eyes it was so bright.

SW: jesus you got it too?

As she loaded up sburb the spiralgram came up on her screen.

SE: Umm, something really isn't right about this game, is it supposed to glow so damn bright?

She is currently cowering under covers as the glow gets brighter, before it cuts off in a second, leaving her dazed and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry for this.  
> P.S i dont know if it's clear, but Morgan is shadowWolf and Jodie is shadowsEnd


End file.
